It's the uh-oh feeling
by Imjustherecuz1294
Summary: So it feels like a heart attack. You can't breath, you're chest hurts, you're numb, and scared, and everything I MEAN EVERYTHING around you turns black. It's the uh-oh feeling. The feeling you get when you know you're in a bad situation. Rated T for mild swearing. Dippers scared. Mabel comforts. The whole shabang!
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction that I wrote and edited at 5 a.m. while trying to study for my psychology final! Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is or has to deal with Gravity Falls besides this story!

EnJoyy

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a nice warm summer day in Gravity Falls. The birds where chirping, the dogs where barking, and the gnomes where peacefully bathing. All seemed right in the world. Mabel sighed happily unable to contain her excitement. Today was the fourth of July, the day where her three favorite F's where all together in one place: fireworks, food, and her family!

"Todayyy is gunnnaa be GREATTTTT!" She exclaimed skipping out the door. Gravity Falls was hosting a barbeque celebration on the outskirts of the forest this afternoon and she just couldn't contain her excitement. "I'm gunna wear my flag eaaarrriinnggss, and my sparkly red white and blue sweateeeerrr, OH DIPPER!" She shrieked making her twin jump. "We should wear our matching sweater!"

"Uh..I don't know about that Mabel…" Dipper muttered from behind his book. All morning he had been trying to avoid his sister's presence.

"...Why not?..." his twin whimpered. Dipper looked up to see his sisters crushed face. _Oh God…_ he thought.

He exhaled deeply contemplating on what to tell her. The thing was, Wendy was supposed to be there. Wendy. _WENDY. _The girl of his absolute perfect dreams! He didn't want to be looking all-ridiculous in front of his crush! And more than likely her friends and _Robbie_ were going to be there. He was actually sort of-not really-but kind of cool in their eyes! He could NOT mess up his chance of hanging out with Wendy and her friends. He needed this night to be perfect.

"Come on Mabel. Don't you think we're a little too old to be going out dressed the same? Plus it's 98 degrees outside and I'm not going to be sweating all night."

"Liar"

Dipper gawked at her.

"You just don't want to wear it because _Weennddyy'_s going to be there. C'mon Dipper are you serious? You think you can lie to me?" She huffed. She was getting tired of Dipper and his whole obsession with Wendy. Why couldn't he just act like himself and be normal for once? Sticking her tongue out, she stomped out the door, clothes in hand. Dipper just rolled his eyes. _Girls._ She'd be better in 5 minutes. Tops. Then she was going to run in jumping on the bed too excited to actually produce words just like she normally did.

"It's just a dumb sweater Mabel..Geez…" he muttered getting back to his book.


	2. Chapter 2

OOoooohh Chapter twwwoooo

EnJoyy

* * *

Chapter 2

The party was going swell and everyone was having a blast. There were different rides and games for kids of all ages and plenty of food. Even grumpy old Grunkle Stan was enjoying himself, getting as much free food as he could on his plate and suite pockets. Mabel had to admit, this was a lot more fun then being back at home and waiting for the fireworks to show up. Don't get her wrong though. She loved, absolutely cherished those memories she had with Dipper, waiting for forever for the fireworks to explode in the sky. She smiled softly thinking back to the past where he used to cling to her like a little chic. Now he hardly even held her hand. They were growing up alright. Where was he anyway…._Probably with Wendy._ She sighed…_This party though…_"IS AMAAZZZZIINNNNGG" She sang and began dancing with her two friends Grenda and Candy on the dance floor in the only way Mabel could. The girls cheered when their favorite song from Boys Who Cry came on and began to dance even more ferociously.

Meanwhile, Dipper was behind one of the trees in the forest eyeing his one sided lover from afar. He was so close yet so very, very far. Robbie had been talking to her ALL FRIGGIN afternoon. He just needed him to get away, to go get punch, or fall down a cliff. He just needed his one chance.

And just like magic, Robbie did just that.

"So I'll see you later Wendy!"

Seriously?

"Bye Robbie!"

Holy Cow. This was it!

The song, _Are You Ready For This_, soon came on giving the situation a good vibe and the 12-year-old motivation. Sucking in some fresh oxygen, Dipper zoomed past the crowd and soon found himself in front of the red head beauty. He was ready for this!

"HI WENDY, cough..I mean Hey how's it going? Hahha..hhaha.." He wasn't ready for this.

"Hey Dipper! What's up? Pretty sweet party huh? You'd never expect that for a family thing right?"

"HAHA…yeah. It's pretty great..umm" Dipper sweated. _Stay. Calm. Act Natural. _He instructed himself.

Suddenly the Gorrilaz, _Feel Good_, song came on blasting.

"Oh DANG I love this song!" Wendy shouted adding in a couple of woops and head bangs.

"Oh yeah they're honestly great!" Dipper smiled.

"You like the Gorillaz?" Dipper's smile grew. It was like the stars had aligned in his favor.

Meanwhile..again..

Mabel had been dancing the day away with Grenda and Candy. It was easy to see that she was having the time of her life. "YES" She exclaimed. This day was going perfectly. Great foods, great friends, great fam-. Mabel stopped for a second and looked to the direction where Wendy and Dipper where eating their corndogs. _Great family_ she smiled.

"Ugh Mabel. What In The WORLD. Are you wearing?"

Mabel spun around to see Pacifica and her posse looming over her. She thought she smelled rotting eggs.

Glancing around she noticed two very important people had gone missing. Where did her friends go?

"Oh they left without you Mabel dear." Sneered the tacky blonde. "Looks like they got tired of you. Figures. You are one HECK of a girl Hahahahaha"

Ugh. Really.

"Nah Pacifica. I'm sure they just went to go eat or something" Mabel laughed trying not to let the dumb girl get to her. Dipper always told her…awh Dipper…

"Really? Well I'm sure food is much more interesting than you! I mean haha not even your own BROTHER is hanging out with you. What does that say about you hmm? Booorrriinnng asss girl. Ha!"

"C'mon Pacifica leave my brother out of this."

"Awh is the little twinnie sticking up for her little broder?"

"Ugh yes?.."

"HA. You're such a loser!" Pacifica cackled. Mabel just rolled her eyes and started to walk off. The fireworks where going to start soon and she needed to go look for the best spot to watch them.

"Ha! Yah you run away!" Pacifica called out attracting eyes from nearby people.

The snood girl humphed and after snapping a few orders to her girls she glared at the nearby people and stomped away awkwardly making her hips go from side to side like she'd seen in the movies.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter threeeee from meeeeee

EnJoyy

* * *

Chapter 3

Mabel walked along a trail singing one of her favorite songs to herself.

"Come and open up your folding chair next to me…"_hop_, _hop_"..My feet are buried in the sand and there's a breeze...there's a shadow you can see my…can't see… can?..can't?...my eyes?..ugh!" The words were leaving her like a speeding train. This never happened before. Mabel sighed. To be completely honest Pacifica's words did have some affect on the lovable girl. And to be even more honest she wasn't having too much fun at the party. She missed Dipper.

"Like he cares anyway. All he cares about is little miss Wendy. Humph." She pouted and kicked some rocks from under her feet. After apologizing to the rocks for kicking them she looked up deciding it was time for her to head back.

_Uh-oh._

When did she end up in the forest: very deep in the forest? And when did it get so dark? Mabel let out a shaky breath on the verge of panicking. She didn't have a phone, and even if she did it would never work. Not out here. If only Dipper were here!

"Calm down Mabel. You're a big girl. You can do things yourself just think!" Mabel breathed and tried to remember ANY special information that she had in her fantastic brain of hers.

"_This sounds silly. But try looking for the big dipper when you're lost. Then follow the handle back home."_

OF COURSE!

Right before her and Dipper left for Gravity Falls her father had sat them down giving them silly yet specific instructions about what to do in the small town.

Looking up the girl smiled with joy finding the specific constellation almost instantly. "And that's because it's still light outside!" She gleamed and began walking to her home.

She would just watch the fireworks from the porch of the shack with Waddles. She was absolutely 99.9% positive that nobody would notice her gone and would just expect to find her at home if they did.

Too bad for that 1% ,right?

* * *

About 3 hours had passed and the sun was just beginning to set. The Gravity Falls community had stopped half the rides, only leaving the Ferris wheel and the cute couple rides open so the older teens could have their fun. Popsicles where being tossed left and right, and a cool breeze flied through every ones hair. It was going to be a perfect night.

Wendy and Dipper came off the Love Birds ride laughing. They had spent the rest of the afternoon together talking about different bands and facts. Good thing Dipper paid close attention to his crushes ipod mix and his Father's rants on his kind of music or he'd be a goner.

People began setting up blankets and chairs to watch the perfect show in the now beautiful sky. Dipper sighed; man today had gone perfectly.

"Alright folks get ready! The firework show will begin in about 30 minutes! Get your seats now!" Mr. Gleeful announced.

"Awh man YAH! Dipper the fireworks here are amaze-balls! Like literally. July fourth has GOT to be my favorite holiday next to Christmas and Thanksgiving." Wendy laughed as she lay down on the grass making her self more comfortable.

"Haha yeah. It is pretty amazing. It's Mabel's favorite holiday too."

"Really? Where has that girl been anyway? I'm surprised she didn't pop up earlier."

"Yeah ...I don't know really..." Dipper replied searching the crowd for his look alike. Nothing. Suddenly feeling guilty, the boy got up and decided he had been blessed with enough time with his crush. All was right in the world for him.

"Hey Wendy I'm actually going to go look for her. It's tradition for us to watch the fireworks together." Dipper smiled and rushed off leaving a rather surprised Wendy. He never just ditched her like that.

"Kaaayy, hope you find her!" Wendy called. "

* * *

So this was a weird predicament. He couldn't find Mabel _anywhere. _Usually whenever he wanted to talk to his twin, she would jump out of a tree or something.

Did something happen?..

"Hey Grenda! Candy?!" Dipper called, spotting Mabel's crew "have you seen Mabel?"

"She isn't with you?" Grenda answered glancing at Candy with a concerned expression.

"No…"

"We haven't seen her in like forever Dipper" replied Candy "Not since Pacifica talked to her."

Dipper glared. OF COURSE Pacifica. She always brought Mabel down. Dipper sighed and muttered a thank you to the two girls and ran over to the side of the area that was cut off from the rest of party by the rich brat herself.

"PACIFICA?!" The blonde girl jumped almost dropping her diet root bear.

"Ugh. Why if it isn't little goober pines?"

"Not now Pacifica. Where's my sister?"

"Mabel? I don't know, and I don't care" she scoffed.

"For real Pacifica just tell me what you did and where'd you sent her. I need her. NOW." Dipper had said that a little more harshly then he had anticipated.

"Geez sorry. Seriously. Like for real I haven't seen her since she walked into the forest during the dance party."

"The forest?" he gulped.

"Uh. Yeah."

Suddenly it was hard to swallow. _Uh-oh._

Quickly trying to develop a plane he began walking through the crowd asking any one if they had seen his twin anywhere. Most gave him the same story his sister's arch nemesis had told. She had gone into the forest.

His body went cold feeling lost and weird. What if his sister really was in the forest? What if she was lost? What if she was hungry? Dipper suddenly stopped, questions and anxiety beginning to fill his head. _What if she's hurt and I can't help her…_

"Grunkle Stan! GRUNKLE STAN!" The boy finally called, sprinting to his caretaker with all eyes on him.

"Whoa kid calm down!"

"Grunkle Stan! Mabel walked into the forest earlier today and she hasn't been seen at all and we need to go looking for her NOW NOW COME ON!" Dipper barked pulling his great uncles hand.

"Kid, kid, calm down. Come on. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Um Mr. Pines? We actually haven't seen her anywhere." Soos muttered, beginning to feel some worry of his own. The crowd murmured in agreement. Mabel was a pretty noticeable person, they would've noticed if she were there or not. And it was awfully quiet. Dipper's anxiety began to grow more and more as horrible thoughts raced through his head.

"HEY! LOOK A TORN PIECE OF SWEATER!" Everyone's head snapped to the left watching Old Man Mcgucket bounce around with a piece of blue and red sparkly fabric in his hand. "Ima use this as a hanky chiff!"

"Oh God. _Mabel_" The lone twin began hypervenalating clinging to his Grunkle for support.

Everyone started to chatter expressing their fear of her getting attacked by wolves, and how there could be creeps, how she was just a little girl. Dippers began to feel a tightening in his chest and his body began shacking. He needed to find Mabel soon. After waiting for everyone to break up into search groups, he immediately took off like a light and sprinted into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope Chapter Fouuuurrr isn't a Booorree

EnJoyy

* * *

Chapter 4

"Mabel?..MABEL! MAAABBEEEELLLL" Up and down, left and right, the boy ran shouting his sister's name with the tiny amount of breath he had. He couldn't get the sight of his sister's dead bloody body out of his mind.

"No" he mentally told himself "she's okay. She's going to be okay!"

Night was coming fast and the stars where beginning to shine. Every now and then you could hear a faint "Mabel?" in the distance from the searchers. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Seconds, minutes, hours had passed. Dipper had gone and searched in every diner, bookstore, coffee shop, and park he could think of always stopping to ask the random pedestrian if he/she had seen his sister.

"I'm sorry no I haven't, but I hope you find her." was always their reply..

He was scared. So, so, so very scared. Even though he hated admitting it, he needed his sister just as much as she needed him. Possibly even more.

"_You better protect her, son you got that? Don't let her go wondering off with some loony toon from south park!" _

Dipper groaned. How could he let this happen? Why did he let this happen? He was supposed to watch Mabel, protect Mabel, BE there for Mabel. And now she could possibly be dead or kidnapped or scared or being raped or half way across the country or crying or having a panic attack or stuck in a tree or sick or or-oroooooohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

"MAAAABEEEEEELLLL?! MAAAABBBEEEELLLL?!"

Dipper felt a cramp in his legs. He had been sprinting non-stop for what felt like and eternity now. His body was beginning to loose the adrenaline, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to find his sister. Night began to blanket the forest in complete darkness making it incredibly difficult for the young boy to see. He didn't know how much more his small body or his mind could actually take, his lungs begging him to at least slow down so he could get proper oxygen to the rest of his body.

"MAAABBELLL!? MAAABBEEELLLL!? MABEL?"

"_Dipper?!"_

Dipper stopped in his tracks breathing heavily. His head felt light, his ears rang, and his stomach was queasy. His small chest heaved in and out and the small pinch from before turned into multiple knife stabs to his heart. But his body was not what concerned Dipper. Slowly the boy, now feeling incredibly small turned around to see a group of drooling trolls crowding something that was in the shape of a body. That was in the shape of a girl.

_GROWL_

A mixture of sudden anger and fear flashed through his body. _These little fuckers stole my sister! _He snarled and slowly made his way towards a dark tree and pulled out one of the branches. Dipper remembered reading a little bit about trolls in his journal. They were vicious creatures that showed no mercy to others. They only wanted to eat and scare their predators, making them suffer before their final seconds of life ended. That was their main goal. Clutching the branch like a sword he felt his body go numb. _These fuckers were going to regret messing with HIS sister._

Back at the Mystery shack, Mabel was crowded around the group of random people who smothered her expressing their random love and concern for her. After apologizing to many of the Gravity Falls towns people and explaining to them all that Yes she had been there the WHOLE entire time she stumbled outside to see deal with her probably angry brother. She had began to feel a weird tingle right below her chest area and felt that something was off about her and her brother ever since she got back to the shack. Noticing that he was not outside with the rest of the teens the tingling feeling increased. Wendy noticed Mabel's distress and jogged over to where she was on the porch.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah have you seen Dipper anywhere?"

"Oh he still isn't back yet?"

"Back from what?"

"The kid shot in the forest like a wild animal looking for you-…oh gosh!"

Mabel could've round housed kicked the girl in the face if it wasn't for the explosion of pins and needles through her entire body.

"I think we need help Wendy" she spoke her voice trembling. "Dipper's not well. I know Dipper's not well.."

"What do you mean?"

"…_DIPPER!?_"

* * *

"ARRGGGHHHHHH!"

The child began bashing and scratching the human sized trolls punching and kicking with all his might. "GET OFF OF HER! GET OFF OF HER! GET OFF OF HER!" He screamed over and over again. Dipper gave it his all receiving bites, scratches and gashes from his fighters. However just as soon as the fight began it ended. Dipper found himself swinging at nothing finally realizing that no one was there. No one.

"Mabel?...Mabel?" Nothing ..no one ..no one. No one was there. No body. No trolls, no body, no Mabel.

His voice was scratchy and broken. Never had he felt so alone. He was scared. He wanted his sister. He just wanted his sister. The ringing in his ears became louder and the dizziness was beginning to become unbearable. He finally allowed his body to crumble throwing up all that he had back at the party. His body shook from sobs and he couldn't feel his fingers or toes. In his mind he swore that the darkness surrounding him was beginning to engulf him in a tight suffocating blanket. He couldn't breath. His chest heaved in and out and Dipper eventually landed face first into the grown letting whatever it was that scared him control his body. Where was his sister? Where was his Mabel?


	5. Chapter 5

The Final Chapter Fivvee is NoooooOOOOoooww Liiiiivvveee

EnJoyy

* * *

Chapter 5

"Macough..bel! Mabhiccupel! Where are you! Cough cough Mabel!"

He failed. He failed! He failed his Dad, his Mom, his sister. Himself. He was such a failure and a coward and a useless little kid. Just a stupid little kid who couldn't do anything right.

"MABEL!" He cried, his voice crumpled and hoarse. He couldn't remember the last time he was like this. As far as both Dipper and Mabel were concerned, his "freak outs" as his Dad liked to call them, had vanished from his life at age 10, only every now and then feeling claustrophobic while in a small room. During those times Dipper knew how to handle these types of things. But this, oh gosh, this. This was bad. So bad. Bad, bad, bad.

"Mabel…" Dipper cried again a little more quietly this time. Mabel always knew what to do when he was like this. She was the only one who could calm him down. Which is why it was ironic that the doctors said that she had caused it.

"_It seems that your son has developed an incredibly unhealthy attachment to your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Pines. This is causing him to become incredibly insecure whenever she it not around causing him to panic. Usually, a child would be this way with his mother, but the fact that it's with his twin sister is strange.."_

He remembered developing the fear of loosing Mabel at an early age.

And now his worst fear had come true.

He looked up at the pitch dark sky and at all the monster looking trees. He felt vulnerable and small. He didn't like this. Without his consent Dipper's body began to hyperventilate again.

"MABEL! MMMAAAABEEEEEELLLLLL WHHHEEEEERRREEEE AAARRREEEE YOUUUUU!"

"DIPPER!?"

Everything stopped. Was that who he thought it was?

"MAAAABBEEELL?! MABEL?!"

"DIPPER!? DIPPER?!"

Oh my God.

But where was the voice coming from? He was completely lost. Suddenly Dipper decided to shoot a glance up in the sky. If you squinted through the tree branches you could see a very faint far away big dipper with a handle pointing left.

He ran. He ran like hell. "MABEL!"

"DIPPER?!"

That was definitely her voice. Dippers heart started racing again creating the feeling of nausea. Never had he felt so anxious. Never had he wanted something so badly before.

Dipper raced after the voice, sprinting faster then his legs were capable of every now and then taking quick glances at the sky to make sure he was going in the right direction. "MABEL!? MABELLLL?!"

"DIPPER?!"

The voice was definitely getting closer giving the small boy more power than ever before. Suddenly a small light could be seen through one of the tree branches. Almost there. Almost there! Almost there!

His body stormed through the branches giving him scrapes and cuts and tearing his shirt even more. His eyes darted to the full moon and the now noticeable big dipper. In a short distance he could see the shack, his summer home, with a crowd of people surrounding it.

"Dippppppeeeerrrrr?!"

"Mabel." He smiled. Tears filling his eyes. "MABELL!?"

"DIPPER?"

There she was standing on her tiptoes on the top step of the Mystery Shack searching with worry eyes for her lost brother. The whole town was. They heard his voice but couldn't see him. Unexpectedly a small form was bumping and pushing through the huge crowd. The shoves had happened so fast that no one saw a small badly beaten up boy cling to the girl on the porch step. No one saw as he flung himself into his sister's opened arms. That's why every one jumped when they heard the wailing coming from the house.

There they were, Dipper and Mabel Pines together at last, holding each other so close that you swore that it was just one person standing there. If it weren't for the boy's shoulders bouncing up and down the allusion would've been perfect.

" Shhh Dipper, Dipper it's alright. It's alright." Said the girl who now took over a form that the town had never seen before. She gently stroked the boy's hair and clung to him as tightly as he did to her. "It's alright. It's alright I'm here." She whispered breaking away from their hug a little so that her forehead was touching his. "See? I'm alright. We're alright. I'm here." She said with a bright smile whipping some tears away from the boys scratched face. Dipper stared at his sister's face in utter horror, shook his head and went back to clinging and crying into her now soaked shoulder. This was what she feared.

By then, the town's people had begun to depart back to the campsite, leaving the siblings to their moment. Even Soos and Wendy walked back to their own families, worried about their friends but not wanting to disturb. Stan, though worried about his great niece and nephew walked inside; giving the two much needed space.

"Hey Dipper just breath. I'm right here. Breath Dipping Sauce…you're okay. Hey, I'm so, so sorry I scared you please forgive me. Please." Mabel soothed pushing down her own tears for her brother's sake. For a moment, she believed that she had lost him too.

In reply Dipper shook his head again his hair tickling Mabel's chin. This only made Mabel hold her brother more.

"Oh Dipper.. It's not you're fault….It's mine…." She felt her brother tense and cling more tightly.

"It's alright Dipping sauce I'm here. Mabel 's here."

That night, when the fireworks where going off, Stan watched his great niece and nephew shuffle through the house. They spent the rest of the night together, never leaving each other's side and never letting go of each other's hands. He watched from the top of his newspaper as Mabel took the role of leader, guiding her brother through out the house, cleaning and tending to his wounds while Dipper did nothing but follow and clutched Mabel's hand for dear life.

Around midnight, Stan decided to check on the two. The house had been unusually quieter than how the rest of the night had been. He climbed up the flight of stairs to the attic and opened the door with a soft squeak. He smiled softly. The twins who occupied Mabel's bed where in over sized matching t-shirts hair damp from a previous shower that he assumed had both had taken together since he only heard the water run once.

Stan sighed reaching over to Dippers side of the room to grab another blanket. He knew things got bad whenever the kids where apart for more than a couple of hours, but he never had guessed it was THIS bad. He saw Dipper, who was still clinging to Mabel, curled up towards her while Mabel protectively had her arms around him. Despite the peaceful look on Dippers face, it was obvious that the kid was pretty banged up by the shortness of his breaths. _Shit Kid, _Stan sighed realizing what had caused the boys attack. Grunting he suddenly remembered the ripped clothes and holes he had to deal with. Probably why he wasn't wearing his usual pjs. Throwing the extra blanket over the kids and patting each of them on the head he decided he would deal with it another time.

The important thing was that the twins where together. To them, that's all that ever really mattered.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Happy Fourth of July! :D


End file.
